Todo por ti
by Polita Weasley
Summary: Una de las ultimas locuras que Hermione hará en Hogwarts para tratar de conquistar a Ron... :R&H H&G reviewwwws porfaa :D!


Capitulo 1: "El secreto de Ron"

Los amigos estaban en el patio de Hogwarts mientras veían un hermoso atardecer en el lago negro, Ginny los acompañaba, más bien acompañaba a Harry, ellos se habían puesto de novios hacia un mes atrás con el consentimiento de Ron, aunque siempre que los veía juntos los miraba controladoramente, por eso mejor los evitaba, el hecho de que Harry y Ginny estuvieran de novios hacía de que Ron y Hermione pasarán más tiempo juntos, ella lo amaba en secreto, pero el ya había perdido el encanto por ella, él se lo había confesado a principio de curso pero ella lo había rechazado, no por no quererlo, sino por miedo, y nunca se imagino que era el peor error que podía cometer, Harry y Ginny se pararon y se fueron caminando por la orilla del lago de la mano, mientras que Ron estaba perdidamente mirando la puesta de sol y Hermione mirándolo de reojo

Soy una idiota – repetía en su mente – esos ojos, esos labios... que estúpida – y sin darse cuenta ya estaba embobada mirando a Ron, quien notó que Hermione lo miraba y se comenzó a poner rojo de la vergüenza, pero no aguanto más y le hablo tratando de sonar divertido

Que tengo Mione? – dijo haciendo que el tono rojizo de su piel aunmentara un poco más, pero su amiga no se movió, seguia mirándolo perdidamente – Mioone...? – dijo Ron y comenzó a hacerle señas con su mano – MIONE! – gritó haciendo que la castaña se sobresaltara y entrara en sí, al darse cuenta de la situación la que adopto el color rojizo en su rostro fue ella...

Emmm... nada solo estaba pensando – dijo la cataña dándose vuelta para disimular su sonrrojo, pero ya era muy tarde - ¿Vamos? – dijo al notar que la situación se habia tornado un poco incomoda

Bueno... – dijo ron enconjiendose de hombros y afirmando sus manos en el suelo para pararse, se paró enfrente de Hermione y le estiró su mano para ayudarla, ella la recibío y se paro junto a el, el la abrazo por el hombro y comenzaron a caminar, se sentía en las nubes, y solo él podía hacerla sentir así, él era lo que ella siempre había buscado, y a sus 17 años ya se sentía capáz de poderle decir te amo, por todos los años que sentía eso tan fuerte...

Ella no quería que ese paseo nunca terminará, el sol terminó de esconderse tras las montañas, y el cielo se comenzo a oscurecer siendo alumbrado solo por las estrellas, y una hermosa luna, una suave brisa golpeaba sus caras y sus cabellos, comenzaron a caminar directo a la entrada de Hogwarts, pero ella no quería entrar, queria estar así para siempre, atravesaron el umbral de la puerta de hogwarts y se encaminarón hacia la sala común, subieron por las escaleras y atravesaron el largo corredor, cuando doblaron en la esquina, vieron a Harry y Ginny muy apasionados en un rincón, Harry levantó rapidamente la cabeza, y recibió una mirada asesina de su mejor amigo, y una cómplice de su mejor amiga

¿Que diablos hacen acá? – dijo Ron tratando de contenerse

Emmm... bueno... nosotros.. – balbuceaba Harry pero Ginny lo cortó

Lo que viste hermanito, dándonos un beso, algo que tu no sabes hacer – dijo un poco molesta

¿Que no se besar? – dijo Ron ahora discutiendo con su hermana y Harry agradeció eso, no queria tener problemas con su mejor amigo

Exacto hermanito, deja de ser tan posesivo, te falta una novia – dijo Ginny acercándose a su hermano

¡¿Que me falta una novia?! – dijo Ron comenzando a exaltarse

Si una novia que te haga madurar. – terminó Ginny y se dió la media vuelta, tomó a Harry de la mano y comenzó a dar grandes zancadas en dirección a la sala común.

Harry iba casi volando detrás de Ginny, Ron se quedó mirando como su hermana y su amigo se perdían por el corredor, hasta que doblaron en una esquina, luego de esto se dio la media vuelta y ahí la vio, a su mejor amiga, quien lo miraba con sus grandes ojos cafés, y se atrevió a preguntarle

En realidad tengo mala suerte con las mujeres ¿no? – dijo Ron sentándose a un costado del pasillo, al oír esto su amiga quiso decirle todo lo que sentía hacia el, todo... pero se contuvo, dio un paso hacia donde estaba ron, quien tenía la cabeza hundida entre sus piernas, ella se agacho hasta quedar frente a él, le tomo sus manos, y le levantó la cabeza

No... hay muchas mujeres que desearian estar contigo, Ron – dijo la chica haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonriera un poco

¿Tu crees? – dijo presumiendo un poco, el sabía que tenia muy buena relación con las mujeres, era el guardian del equipo de quiditch de Griffindor, y esto le daba mucha popularidad y un muy buen cuerpo

Ron... – dijo Hermione sentándose al lado de su amigo – tienes hasta tu propio club de fans – decia apretando los puños, eso no le causaba mucha gracia – y puedes – decia Hermione tratando de que no le temblara la voz – elegir a cualquiera... – terminó con un poco de tristeza que luego disimulo – si eres el soltero más codiciado – dijo mirándolo con una mirada complice

Vaya... – dijo Ron mirando a su amiga – bueno en realidad hay una chica... – decía Ron y a su amiga se le puso a mil por hora el corazón, ¿y si era ella?. ¿Y SI ERA DENUEVO ELLA?

¿¡Quien!? – se apresuró a decir Hermione

mmmm... no te digo – decía Ron intentando jugar, pero su amiga estaba muy preocupada por lo otro

Dime Ron, soy tu amiga – decía Hermione tratando de contenerse, pero estaba al borde de la histeria

Bueno... es – decía Ron demorándose, Hermione creía que su corazón se lo iba a salir tan fuerte que latía – es Lavender, mione – Terminó Ron y volvió a hundir su rostro entre sus piernas

A Hermione se le llenarón los ojos de lagrimas, sentía el corazón en la garganta, tenía ganas de correr, salir, escapar, no saber nunca más nada, sentía que no podía tragar y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para sonar bien dijo

Creo que debo ir al baño – se apresuro y comenzo a correr, a correr donde fuera, no le importaba solo queria estar lejos de ahi, Lavender, porque Lavender - porque ella tiene el pelo lindo y yo no, porque tiene una figura escultural y yo no, porque tiene una sonrisa perfecta y yo no, porque tiene la cabeza hueca y yo no? – terminò y sus rodillas se doblaron callo rendida en el suelo y comenzó a llorar, a quitarse toda la tristeza por todo ese tiempo que no botaba una lágrima de sus ojos.

Sola en medio de uno de los pasillos más solitarios de hogwarts estaba, se levantó, pero las piernas le temblaban, volvió a caer al suelo, ¿como amar tanto así a alguien podría hacer de ella eso? En lo que estaba convertida, en nada... llorando como nunca antes, en un pasillo... De pronto escucho acercarse unos pasos, se paro como pudo y se escondió detrás de una gárgola, tenía que hacer algo para sacarle celos a Ron, para reconquistarlo, que sería capaz de llegar a hacer?

Creo que puedo usar mi inteligencia para algo más que los examenes – se dijo asi misma, y agacho un poco más la cabeza, era Ron que iba directo a la sala común, ella lo contemplo desde donde estaba y cuando este ya iba unos pasos adelantados, se decidio a seguirlo, se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás, se levantó un poco la falda que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas, y comenzó a correr detrás de Ron, este al escuchar los pasos de Hermione se dio vuelta apresuradamente

Mione! Creí que me habias dejado solo – decía Ron mirando a Hermione

Nunca te dejaré solo Ron – decía Hermione tratando de sonar sexy, un intento fallido

Bueno... ¿vamos? – dijo Ron estirandole la mano

Vamos – dijo Hermione y tomo con su mano la de su amigo (N/a: ellos acostumbraban a andar así solo por la confianza)

Comenzaron a caminar por el largo corredor, silencioso, sin decir nada, solo caminando de la mano llegaron al retrato – "Caramelo de Fresa" – dijeron al unísono y se miraron sonriendo, se soltaron de las manos y entraron estaba todo vacío, ya eran las 12:30 de la noche, pero se escuchaban risitas cerca de la chimenea, ambos miraron asustados, pensaron que era un fantasma pero de repente

Un pie colgando – dijo Hermione sobresaltada, pero esas risas las conocía, miro a Ron quien estaba poniéndose rojo, podría ser...

¡HARRY! – gritó Ron acercándose y tomando algo con las manos, lo tiro y en efecto, Harry y Ginny bajo la capa de invisibilidad, haciendo cualquier cosa (no piensen mal) – No creen que ya es muy tarde para estar despiertos?

Emmm... si claro – dijo Harry parándose apresuradamente – Buenas noches amor – dijo dirigiéndose a Ginny y dándole un pequeño beso en la boca – Buenas noches chicos – Dijo Harry mirando a Hermione y Ron y subiendo precipitadamente por la escalera hacia los dormitorios de los hombres

¿Siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo? – le dijo Ginny a su hermano parándose bruscamente, comenzo a caminar y le pego con su hombro a Ron y subio por las escaleras al dormitorio de las chicas

¡hay Ron! Debes acostumbrarte, no puedes pasarte así el resto del año – dijo Hermione mirando a Ron quien ya estaba más calmado

Si, tienes razón, le pediré disculpas a Harry, y me tendre que acostumbrar, prefiero que sea él, a que sea... cualquier otro – dijo Ron terminando en un suspiro, sabia que tenía que aceptar que su hermana ya había crecido y, simplemente, era una persona aparte, miró a su lado y Hermione le sonreía abiertamente – bueno creo que es hora de dormir – dijo sin dejar de mirar a Hermione – Que descanses – le dijo y se acercó lentamente hasta darle un pequeño beso en la cara

Buena noches Ron – dijo Hermione y fue en direccion a la escalera de las chicas, comenzó a subir, pensando en un plan, un plan maestro... para reconquistar a Ron abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró, todas ya estaban en sus camas durmiendo, sacó su varita "silencius total" susurró y ahora cada cosa que hacía no se escuchaba para nada

Cerró la puerta y comenzo a gritar para comprobar que había salido bien el hechizo, niun sonido salió de su boca – perfecto – pensó y se aseguro de que sus compañeras estuvieran bien dormidas, todo en orden, se dirigio hacia el closett de Lavender – si a el le gusta ella, sé como ella – se dijo a si misma en el total silencio, se comenzó a sacar la ropa frente al espejo hasta quedar en ropa interior, estaba muy bien en cuanto a fisico, se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo había madurado de acuerdo a su edad y estaba muy bien, tenía unas curvas envidiables, pero siempre esto se opacaba con la ropa que usaba, sacó un top y una falda del closett de lavender, una mini falda que insinuaba mucho, y un top que mostraba el ombligo - ¡Vaya! – se sorprendio, se veía mejor que todas las chicas de ahi, se agacho para abrocharse los tacos, pero HORROR - ¡Mis piernas! – dijo tocándoselas, - ¡Necesito ayuda profesional! – se decía a si misma – Ginny me puede ayudar – pensó pero vio que era muy tarde, se sacó la ropa de Lavender y la guardó, camino hacia su cama y se acosto – Ronald Weasley, preparate a ver la nueva Hermione – dijo ella, y poco a poco se fundió en un profundo sueño.


End file.
